Cerry Mistmas
by syko4bosco aka A. Lalad
Summary: Mulder gets drunk on Christmas Eve


Cerry Mistmas   
By: Awesomo Fox aka A. Lalad  
Category: SA  
Rating: PG-13  
Spoilers:   
Summary: Mulder gets drunk on Christmas Eve  
Disclaimer: Dear Mr. Carter,  
I know your beautiful, intelligent   
characters are not mine, and they never were,   
and if I do make any money, (which I won't,   
I can gaurantee you) I'll send it to you. If   
you like my story and want to use it as a   
plot on the show, go ahead, but under one   
circumstance:   
I get David Duchovny for a day.   
Special Thanks To: All those damn Hallmark movies that make you   
cry!  
Note: Hope you like this one better Mom!  
Feedback: ALalad@xfilesfan.com  
Note2: I was going through my fanfic disk and I came across  
a TON of stories that were on the verge of being   
finished.  
This one caught my attention...maybe because it is   
the holidays...but anyways, even though it is   
New Years'2003 next week, I wanted to finish   
this one up.  
(4 years after I started it--LOL)  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Christmas Eve 1999  
9:25 pm  
Fox Mulder's apartment  
~~  
  
"Hark how the bells, sweet silver bells, all seem to say   
'throw cares away...'"  
  
Fox Mulder watched the carolers sing to his building from   
his warm apartment. But even though the heat was cranked   
up, Mulder was cold.  
  
Another Christmas Eve alone. And tomorrow, another   
Christmas alone.  
  
How miserable.  
  
He had nothing to look forward to. No one near or dear   
to him to spend Christmas with. Scully was going to her   
mom's house and spending Christmas with her family.   
That was basically all of his friends besides the Lone   
Gunmen, and they were going to some Holiday conspiracy   
party or something.  
  
But Scully always invited him to go with her for special   
occasions spent at her mom's house-it was rare that he  
would accept the offer.  
  
The carolers finished their song and moved on down the   
block, Mulder watching them go almost sadly. Now he really   
felt alone.  
  
It wasn't that he missed CELEBRATING the holidays, because   
after Samantha disappeared, all holidays were really   
canceled at his house. It was his fathers way of   
punishing him, for "losing" his sister.  
  
He just hated being so alone at a time when everyone else   
was with people they loved. He wondered what Scully was   
doing right now.  
  
Probably at home, wrapping gifts, thinking of other things  
besides him.  
  
He wished people thought of him. Especially since he had no  
family left.   
  
But Mulder still put up his little 3 foot plastic Christmas  
Tree and decorated it with colored ornaments that were   
too many times to big for the tree. It was a 'Charlie Brown'  
tree.  
  
But it was cute. Really it was.  
  
Under the tree were gifts. Neatly wrapped in shiny paper   
and bows decorating them, they lay in wait of people   
who Mulder had never gotten around to delivering them to.  
  
2 special presents lay under that tree. He had bought   
others, for Mrs. Scully, for Skinner, and other people;   
the Lone Gunmen, etc.  
  
He didn't get a chance to see most of them before   
Christmas Eve-tonight. But buying things for others made   
him feel good inside. Even if no one bought him anything.  
  
But from the pile of simple gifts, 2 special ones stuck out.  
  
One was small and wrapped in sparkly silver paper. That   
was for Scully. It was a opal and onnyx necklace that he   
thought she would like. He had the lady at the counter wrap   
it for him, cause he was pretty clueless on the whole   
giftwrap thing, and he didn't have any anyways, and she   
tried to coax him into wrapping paper with hearts on it.   
It was kinda tempting, but not really what he wanted   
to hand to her right now. Wrong holdiay anyways.   
  
The second package was wrapped in brown paper that was   
drawn on with crayons. It was significantly larger,   
and had a big floppy red bow on it. The tag read:   
To: Samantha Love: Fox  
  
He remembered when he got that gift for her. It was the   
second Christmas she'd been gone for. (The first Christmas  
he'd still been recovering from the whole thing and   
there was no significance as the holiday passed)  
  
He saved up all his money for a My Baby Peggy Doll that   
she wanted so bad before she'd "left". He hoped that if   
he bought it for her, she'd forgive him and come home,   
and maybe his dad would see he was truly sorry and let   
them celebrate a little that year. He got nothing for   
Christmas that year, and she didn't come home.  
  
He kept putting it away every year though, and took it   
out every Christmas, in case she DID come back.  
  
Tears came to his eyes as he gazed at the little pictures   
he'd drawn on the brown shopping bag paper.   
  
Another holiday alone.  
  
Was she out there somewhere? When he'd met her in the   
diner, she said she had kids. So he was an uncle. Could   
he be spending the holidays with family right now? No.   
She refused to let him into her life. But was it REALLY   
her? He would never know.  
  
Trudging from the living room to the kitchen, he opened the   
fridge and grabbed out the carton of eggnog that he   
bought last week.  
  
He gazed at the holly printed all over the label and sighed.   
He hated eggnog. But eggnog with alcohol...that was more   
of a possibility.  
  
He grabbed the bottle of rum from the cabinet and opened the  
carton. He poured in a little. Then a little more.   
Giving a shrug to no one, he up-ended the bottle and poured   
the entire contents in.  
  
Who was gonna notice if he was drunk tonight? It might just   
help a little.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Christmas Eve 1999  
11:46 pm  
Dana Scully's apartment  
~~  
  
The first time the doorbell rang, Scully didn't notice. The  
second time, she thought it might be a sound effect on the CD  
she was listening to, and when the pounding started, she knew  
for sure. Struggling to get up amidst the mess of unwrapped  
gifts and scraps of wrapping paper, Scully paused the CD player  
and ran to the door. It was late-she would normally be asleep,  
but she was doing her last minute gift-wrapping tonight.  
  
She knew it was Mulder before she opened it. He stood   
casually leaning on the doorframe with a dopey grin on his face.  
  
"AHHHH..." he sighed, "Cerry Mistmas Scully!" He stumbled into  
the apartment without being asked. He was completely covered  
in snow, which was starting to melt in his hair and dripping   
onto his shoulders. He had on a coat, but no gloves-his hands  
were bunched up in his sleeves. He smelled as if he had  
bathed in booze before coming over.  
  
Scully turned to look at him, incredulous, amused and confused.  
  
"Mulder, you're drunk..."  
  
He smiled again and nodded enthusiastically.  
  
"How did you get here? You didn't drive!?" She didn't think  
he did--he wouldn't be covered in snow walking from the  
parking lot, but she wanted to make sure.  
  
"Nope. Took uh bussss, then walked fer awhile..."  
  
She walked over to him and pushed him back toward the bathroom.  
She leaned him over the tub and brushed the snow out of his hair  
and off of his shoulders. He almost fell over about half a   
dozen times.  
  
"Aren't you gonna say 'Merr-Chrissmiss?' Scully?"  
  
"Merry Christmas Mulder." She took his coat off and helped  
him get his shoes off.  
  
As she hung up his coat a brightly wrapped gift fell out. He  
reached for it and almost fell. "Ferr you!" He exclaimed, then  
laughed.  
  
She accepted it, making sure it was really for her (her name  
on the tag), placed it on the counter and walked him over to  
the couch.  
  
He fell onto it and closed his eyes briefly.  
  
"I'm sssorry." He said, momentarily sobering up. "It'sss  
late and I didn'd wanna be alone..."  
  
"It's ok, Mulder. Just relax." She wasn't mad. He had done  
this kind of thing before. And she could imagine what this  
time of year must be like for him. Plus, it WAS Christmas Eve.  
She didn't want to be mad-at him or at anything. It wasn't  
the right way to act during a holiday like this.  
  
"Just gimme a sec and I'll get going...I juss wanned to drop  
off yer gift." He mumbled.  
  
He lay back and closed his eyes, looking as if he intended to  
get up again, but his body went limp after a minute. She   
sighed, got a blanket, and covered him. He didn't stir.  
  
Scully walked back toward the front door and saw Mulder's coat  
had fallen from the rack. She gathered it up and was putting  
it back up when another package fell from it. She picked  
it up--brown paper colored with crayons and a big red bow.  
  
"To: Samantha, Love: Fox"  
  
Realizing right away what this must be and how important it was,  
she delicately placed it back in Mulder's coat and walked back  
to where he lay, understanding more of why he decided to come  
over.  
  
She ran her hand along the side of his face, tracing his jaw  
and his five o'clock shadow.  
  
A small smile came to his face and she could see his heavy   
eyelids moving as Mulder dreamt beneath them. Happy dreams  
tonight. Mulder never had happy dreams.  
  
The clock chimed in Christmas from the wall behind her.  
Midnight.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mulder." Scully said, pulling the blankets up  
a little closer around him. She turned off all the lights,  
sat down in the arm chair across from where he lay, and   
watched him sleep in the glow of the Christmas tree.  
  
And knowing that his dreams were good tonight was one of   
the best gifts Scully could recieve.   
  
*****  
FIN  
*****  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Didja like it? Didja hate it?  
Please tell me!  
ALalad@xfilesfan.com  
"A writer is a person who has taught their mind to MISBEHAVE..."  
~Stephen King 


End file.
